


Mientras dormías

by Yessibolson



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessibolson/pseuds/Yessibolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Taylor es un vendedor de billetes en una estación de metro de Pittsburgh. Justin vive solo con su gata, Missy, y no tiene con quien pasar la navidad, puesto que no tiene familia. Sin embargo, en la monotonía de su vida existe una pequeña alegría, todos los días ve pasar a un hombre guapo, elegante y con un gran puesto de trabajo, Aidan Kinney, y que jamás se ha fijado en él. El sueño de Justin es que puedan conocerse algún día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mientras dormías

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfic, basado en la película "Mientras dormías".

POV Justin  
Todos —o casi todos— tenemos tendencia a querer ser como nuestros padres. Incluso ser mejores que ellos: tener un mejor trabajo, una casa más grande, un coche más potente. También deseamos evitar caer en los mismos errores que en su día ellos cometieron para así, llevar una vida mejor. No tropezar en la misma piedra: esa ha sido siempre su premisa. Sin embargo, las cosas no suelen ser como uno quiere o pretende que sean.  
Cuando era pequeño soñaba con ser igual que mi padre. Recuerdo algunas cosas buenas de él: como el ir a jugar juntos al parque, sus idas y venidas a los campeonatos de atletismo o cuando habían partidos de beisbol. Como después me llevaba siempre a comer perritos calientes o algún helado, si hacía calor, y acababa hablándome de la vida, como si yo entendiese algo. Siempre decía: Justin, la vida casi nunca resulta como uno la planea. Lógicamente, no entendí nada de aquello y ni mucho menos lo apliqué a lo que sería mi vida, mi futuro. Luego de esas conversaciones profundas y filosóficas comenzaba a hablarme de los lugares que todos juntos visitaríamos: por Navidad, en verano, primavera. Lugares lejanos, cálidos o fríos.  
A pesar de mi edad, no recuerdo si tenía ocho o nueve años, comencé a escribir un diario con las ciudades y países que quería visitar. Buscaba en enciclopedias los lugares más emblemáticos y los apuntaba para que no se me olvidasen. Pero en realidad, nunca conseguimos viajar más allá de Pittsburgh. Con la llegada de mi hermana Molly, las cosas fueron un poco más complicadas. Recuerdo que en una ocasión le pregunté a mi padre qué fue lo que le atrajo de mi madre. Cómo llegó a enamorarse de ella. Su respuesta me dejó un poco desconcertado: por entonces no lo entendía bien. Me dijo: tu madre me hizo un regalo que solo una persona que me conociese lo suficientemente bien podría saber. Le pregunté qué era y se limitó a sonreír.  
Pues bien, mi regalo no fue ninguna caja, ni siquiera una sonrisa. Mi regalo fue verle aquella mañana fría, soltar su ficha de dólar cincuenta para el metro y salir disparado sin tan siquiera dar los buenos días. Pero yo soñaba todos los días con poder verle. Él solía ser puntual: acudía de lunes a viernes entre las ocho y un minuto y las ocho y tres minutos. Cronometrado, ¿verdad? Él era maravilloso, el hombre perfecto. La única pega es que en realidad, nunca hemos hablado. Pero sé que algún día lo haremos. Estoy convencido y sé que algún día, aun no sé cómo, encontraré la forma de presentarme y será perfecto. Igual que él. 

***  
La Navidad había llegado de forma estrepitosa al viejo Pittsburgh. Las calles amanecían nevadas, el frío calaba en los huesos y muchos establecimientos —sobre todo los centros comerciales— estaban adornados estrafalariamente con motivos navideños. Para Justin aquellas fechas no significaban mucho, en realidad las odiaba un poco. Pasar esos días con la única compañía de su gato no era precisamente el mejor de los planes, pero al contrario que años anteriores, ese año sería diferente. Pasaría la navidad en casa, descansando. Se lo merecía. Así que poco a poco comenzó a decorar su hogar: algunas pegatinas en las ventanas, un par de calcetines colgados en la pared, al lado de la fotografía que conserva de su familia. Una discreta corona presidía su puerta, la cual esperaba, durara otro año más.  
Sin embargo faltaba algo. Quizás lo más importante.  
—Necesitamos un árbol. ¿No crees?  
Missy, su gata, maulló como respuesta. Justin se encogió de hombros. Ojeando el reloj que tenía sobre la estantería, decidió que era hora de irse. Tomó su chaquetón negro, su gorra de lana, bufanda, guantes y una vez se colocó todo, cogió las llaves y salió en busca del árbol. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar uno bastante aceptable y lo mejor de todo, cerca de casa. Aunque le surgió un pequeño contratiempo.  
¡La puta madre que los parió!  
Justin siguió tirando del cordel que sujetaba su árbol de navidad, el cual, tuvo que subir por la ventana porque no incluía transporte.  
Cuarenta y cinco putos dólares para esta mierda, que ni siquiera han podido traer a casa. ¿Para qué? Ojalá se les atragante el pavo…  
Justo cuando fue a dar un último tirón, parte de la cuerda se enredó en sus pies y tropezó, cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Al soltarla, el árbol cayó estrepitosamente, rompiendo una de las ventanas de su vecino Harold, el cual gritó horrorizado. Llevándose las manos a la cara, Justin maldijo por lo bajo. Se levantó pesadamente, cogió las llaves de la casa y bajó hasta el lugar del siniestro. Apenas apareció, Harold le miró con los ojos desorbitados.  
¡Justin! ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo con ese árbol?  
Lo siento mucho Harold, pero en la tienda no me lo querían traer a casa, así que la única forma que tenía de subirlo era así…  
Joder y ahora, ¿qué coño hago? Esto no puedo meterlo en el seguro de la casa.  
No te preocupes, lo pago yo.  
No, déjalo. Mi hermano trabaja en una cristalería, le pediré que me haga el favor.  
Justin sonrió con alivio.  
Muchas gracias y lo siento de nuevo Harold. Feliz navidad.  
Feliz navidad, Justin.  
Justo cuando iba a salir, Ethan, el inquilino de Harold, salió a su encuentro.  
¡Ey, Justin!  
Ey.  
Justin observó a Ethan, sonriendo levemente. Ethan no era mal muchacho, tampoco era lo que se podía decir feo. Quizás si su pelo, negro, estuviese un poco más corto y dejase de llevar perilla, ganaría algo más. Por lo demás, tanto su estatura como su figura estaban bastante bien. Sin embargo, sus ojos, de un tono marrón oscuro, no le daban mucha confianza.  
Me alegra verte. Oye, había pensado que quizás querrías venir a uno de mis ensayos, ya sabes…  
Lo pensaré, tengo cosas que hacer.  
Como… ¿llevar el árbol a tu casa?  
Justin asintió. Con todo el asunto del cristal y el pago, se le había pasado por completo. Así que dejó que Ethan le ayudase a subir el árbol sin morir en el intento. Aunque Ethan vivía los vientos por Justin, él no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Era simple: no podía. Quizás, con el tiempo, Ethan se convirtiese en el nuevo Paganini pero mientras tanto eran pocas las cosas que tenían en común. Aunque si generalizaba, el arte era el único vínculo que les unía.  
Tras pasar lo suyo para lograr meter el árbol en casa, Justin tuvo que echar casi a patadas a Ethan, quien insistía en quedarse allí con él a decorar el árbol. Una vez colocó el árbol cerca de la ventana, suspiró aliviado. No iban a ser las mejores navidades pero desde luego sí las más tranquilas. Cenaría en casa pavo, una tarta que ya había encargado y se pondría a ver pelis sin parar, una tras otra hasta que el sueño le venciese. Los años anteriores los había pasado tras la ventanilla cogiendo fichas sin parar. Y la verdad, era una mierda ver a todo el mundo feliz y contento, dispuestos a disfrutar la noche y que él estuviese trabajando.  
Viendo que aun le faltaba tiempo para ponerse a cenar, acercó su caballete a la ventana, cogió sus pinturas y se puso a pintar. Eso le distraía mucho, sobre todo cuando su memoria le jugaba malas pasadas y recordaba a sus padres y su hermana. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, de hecho se acordaba de ellos a diario, pero esas fechas tenían algo especial que se perdió con aquel accidente. Justin sintió a Missy entre sus piernas y sonrió. Quizás ese año las cosas cambiarían. A mejor. 

Cuéntame tus planes para Navidad.  
Justin sonrió a Daphne, quien se acercó a él un momento mientras éste se situaba en su taquilla.  
Cenar con un tío cañón que conocí la semana pasada. Luego iremos a bailar y follaremos hasta que se nos caiga la polla.  
Jajaja oh, venga ya. Lo digo en serio. ¿Qué planes tienes?  
Pues salvo el tío bueno… cenar, ver pelis y descansar. Será mi primera navidad en casa y créeme, lo necesito.  
— Me lo imagino. Debe ser una mierda trabajar tantos años seguidos en navidad y festivos. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Tus planes van a mejorar. Vente conmigo. Mis padres se van y me dejan la casa para mí sola. Van a venir algunos amigos y montaré una pequeña fiesta. ¡En casa! —comentó al ver la cara de Justin—. No pienso gastarme más dinero del necesario. Todos pondremos nuestro granito de arena y lo pasaremos súper bien. ¿Qué me dices?  
Eso sería genial.  
Pues no se hable más. Piensa en algo para traer y ponte bien guapo.  
Justin rió al ver salir a Daphne de su taquilla sonriendo y dando saltitos, completamente emocionada. Y así comenzó la que sería, según él, su mejor día.

Justin, tengo algo que proponerte.  
Justin se giró hacia Ted, su jefe, mientras recogía la última ficha antes de cerrar su taquilla. Por su sonrisa contraída y el papel que traía en sus manos no podía ser nada bueno.  
¿Y cuál es esa proposición?  
— Oh bueno, ya sabes cómo estamos de trabajo y todos tenemos planes para estas navidades, ¿Verdad? Pues la cuestión es que necesito que trabajes el día de Navidad. No hay nadie que pueda trabajar ese día.  
¿Qué? No puedes pedirme eso.  
— Justin, eres precisamente el único a quien puedo pedírselo. No hay nadie más que esté libre.  
Que esté libre no quiere decir que pueda venir ese día. ¡Tengo planes!  
— Pero Justin los demás tienen familia a la que visitar y tú no. No compares. Para ti será un día más y para ellos no. Te pagaré un plus, como todos los años.  
Justin miró a Ted alucinando. Siempre le había caído mal: era bastante mayor que él, o al menos eso creía por las canas que comenzaban a asomar en su pelo oscuro. Pero su semblante siempre era el de un tipo serio, demasiado serio.  
Yo también tengo planes esta Navidad. Ya llevo dos navidades jorobado a más no poder, no es justo.  
— Puede pero míralo por el lado bueno. Tendrás más dinero para poder disfrutarlo en esos viajes que quieres hacer, ¿no? Venga, es sólo un día. No va a pasar nada por hacerle un favor a tus compañeros. ¿Qué me dices?  
Justin cerró los ojos un segundo, inspirando lentamente. Luego su mirada se perdió entre los viajeros que esperaban en los andenes, como cada día, mientras el tren llegaba a lo lejos.

La ciudad había amanecido tranquila. El sol parecía no querer despertar aún y unas nubes extremadamente blancas amenazaban nieve en las próximas horas. Hacía frío, mucho frío. O eso sentía Justin tras la ventanilla de su taquilla mientras recogía las escasas fichas de aquellos que se aventuran a pasar el día fuera de casa o simplemente visitando a sus familiares y amigos. Todos contentos, vistiendo una gran sonrisa que le gustaría borrar de sus caras de un puñetazo. Al final cedió y ahí estaba: trabajando el día de Navidad. A la mierda los planes con Daph y sus amigos. A la mierda la cena en paz, con el pavo relleno y miles de películas apiladas por ver. A la mierda la posibilidad, quien sabe, de poder haber ligado. Haber reído hasta caérsele la mandíbula. A la mierda simplemente, todo.  
Su humor había empeorado mucho desde que se tomó un café solo con un donut de camino al trabajo y empeoraba al ver las caras de felicidad de los que pasaban por allí. Pero tan perdido estaba en su enfado que no le vio venir. Tan sólo se limitó a recoger la ficha de dólar cincuenta que le tendió y fue justo ahí cuando le oyó.  
Hola… ¡Feliz Navidad!  
Y tal como llegó se fue, dejando a Justin patidifuso en su ventanilla, tartamudeando mientras los nervios le hacían reaccionar, golpeándose la cara completamente fastidiado mientras blasfemaba por lo bajo.  
— Bonito abrigo, también te deseo una feliz navidad. Estás buenísimo. ¿Salimos juntos? ¡Quiero follar contigo! —logró decir mientras observaba como su sueño húmedo caminaba por la vía en espera del tren que no tardaría en llegar. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le hizo estar en alerta. Un par de muchachos se acercaron a él y empezaron a forcejear. Atento, Justin no perdió de vista lo que sucedía hasta que vio como esos tipos aumentaban el forcejeo para finalmente, dejarle caer en las vías.  
— ¡Joder! —gritó para luego salir corriendo de su cabina camino hacia las vías, cruzándose por el camino con los dos ladrones quienes no se llevaron nada. Al asomarse, le vio tendido en el suelo, boca arriba y sin conocimiento.  
— Oh, joder, joder. ¡Oiga! ¡Eh, oiga! ¿Puede oírme? ¿Puede levantarse? Dios que mierda, cómo va a hacerlo si está inconsciente, gilipollas…  
Y sin más, Justin bajó a las vías con cuidado y se acercó a él, echándose sobre su cuerpo y zarandeándolo un poco para ver si despertaba.  
— Oiga por favor, despierte. Joder que bien huele… —dijo acercando un poco más la nariz y aguantando las ganas de echársele encima y besarle todo el cuerpo. Siguió zarandeándolo más pero seguía sin despertarse. Comenzó a pedir ayuda pero nadie salía a su encuentro. Agobiado, comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en la cara pero un sonido bastante familiar le tomó por sorpresa. El tren apareció al fondo y con el, su peculiar bocina indicando su llegada. Justin palideció. Si no se quitaba rápido de ahí con ese hombre, ambos morirían arrollados.  
— ¡Vamos, despierta joder!  
Al ver que seguía igual y el tren se acercaba a gran velocidad, simplemente actuó: se agarró a su cuerpo y con fuerza, los dos rodaron a un lado de las vías justo antes de que el tren les arrollara. Suspirando pesadamente, Justin siguió aferrado al cuerpo de ese hombre sin dejar de mirarle. Para su sorpresa, abrió durante unos segundos los ojos, tiempo suficiente para que Justin le dijese “hola” y luego volviese a quedar inconsciente.  
***  
En sus planes no entraba el pasar el día de navidad trabajando, pero mucho menos hacerlo finalmente en un hospital, aguardando noticias de alguien a quien realmente no conocía y al cual había salvado la vida. Pero lo peor no era solamente eso: era el no tener noticias sobre qué estaban haciéndole y como se encontraba.  
—Ya se lo he dicho: no puedo facilitarle información alguna si no es algún familiar directo.  
—Pero necesito saber cómo está. Por favor.  
—Lo siento, sólo familiares directos.  
Justin dejó al médico seguir trabajando mientras el desánimo le acompañaba. Quería saber si al menos las lesiones no eran serias. Así podría irse a trabajar más tranquilo.  
—Es mi novio, maldita sea… íbamos a irnos a vivir juntos pronto… —habló para sí mientras buscaba hueco en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera. Sin que se diese cuenta, una de las enfermeras se acercó a él disimuladamente, inclinándose para hablarle bajito.  
—Ven, yo te llevaré donde está. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.  
Mirando fijamente a la enfermera, vio como ésta le guiñaba y le instaba a que le acompañase. Sin perder más tiempo del necesario, Justin pronto se vio en una habitación individual. En medio de la misma había una cama donde descansaba él, monitorizado, con un gotero puesto y el oxígeno. Apenas había rastro del golpe que se había dado, salvo un pequeño moratón cerca de la ceja derecha y un par de tiritas que cubrían, lo que suponía, serían algunos puntos.  
—Háblale, es bueno que oiga tu voz. Quizás así se despierte antes.  
Justin asintió. Espero pacientemente a que la enfermera se fuese para rodear la cama y acerarse a él. Ahora, de cerca, a Justin le parecía aún más guapo. Temiendo despertarle, comenzó a acariciarle la cara despacio, sintiendo su calor. Descendió hasta llegar a su pecho y sonrió al sentir bajo su palma los latidos de su corazón. Cuantas veces había soñado con este encuentro salvo que no en un hospital ni mucho menos con él inconsciente.  
—Ey. Todo va a salir bien, lo sé. No sé cuánto tiempo estarás así pero bueno, sigues viéndote igual de guapo que siempre. Joder, si no fuese porque estamos en un hospital hasta puede que te metiese mano. Dios, es que estás tan bueno…  
Apenas hubo terminado de decirlo, la puerta se abrió, sobresaltándole. Entró un policía, sonriéndole.  
—Discúlpeme, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.  
Justin asintió pero apenas hubo terminado de estrechar la mano del agente, un médico apareció en la habitación echando educadamente al policía. Pero por si fueran pocos, la que supuso Justin, era la familia de su encantador “novio”, entró en tropel haciendo miles de preguntas, despistando así al médico. Justin se apartó un poco, dejando que todos ellos se acercaran a la cama. Se fijó rápidamente en todos mientras hablaban sin parar y oía como el médico les comentaba que estaba en coma pero que se recuperaría. Alguien preguntó que cómo había sucedido a lo que Justin, desde su posición, describió lo que sucedió en las vías. Todos se giraron hacia él, mirándole con curiosidad hasta que un hombre canoso y algo mayor preguntó quién era.  
—Es su novio —respondió la enfermera antes de que Justin pudiese articular palabra—. Van a irse a vivir juntos muy pronto.  
Justin se quedó pasmado al oír semejante mentira mientras todos empezaron a discutir sobre el por qué no habían sido avisados de semejante acontecimiento. Justin intentó hacerse notar en varias ocasiones pero el médico que atendió a Aidan en urgencias llegó echando chispas y reclamando el porqué Justin estaba allí dentro. La enfermera aprovechó entonces para decirles a todos que fue Justin quien le salvó la vida mientras Justin, interiormente, quería morirse.  
Uno de los familiares, aun desconocido para Justin, les comentó a todos que tenía entendido que fue empujado a las vías y el policía, quien apareció por arte de magia, les aclaró a todos que él saltó a las vías, salvándole así la vida. Mientras los médicos se reclamaban el hecho de que sólo podían estar los familiares, la mentira seguía creciendo al salir de entre todos una mujer con una peluca rojiza y un abrigo horroroso, sollozando y disculpándose por no haberle prestado atención al no saber que había sido él quien le había salvado.  
—Oh Dios mío, estoy tan contenta de que por fin haya sentado la cabeza y haya encontrado a un chico tan encantador —soltó para acto seguido, abrazarle fuertemente, seguido por el resto de familiares. Justin se quería morir.  
Cuando el revuelo pasó y la familia se quedó en la habitación, Justin tiró de la enfermera hacia la sala de espera.  
—¿Por qué demonios le ha dicho eso a esta familia?  
—¿Decirle qué?  
—¡Que soy su novio!  
—Pues porque lo dijo.  
—Qué demonios… yo no soy su novio. Nunca he hablado con él, joder. No sé siquiera como se llama.  
—Válgame Dios. Bueno, si quiere un consejo, la próxima vez que hable solo diga que es soltero, gay y que no tiene pareja. Así, asunto zanjado.  
—Joder, ¿y ahora qué hago? Si les digo que he mentido me matarán y a esa mujer me la cargo si le digo eso. Es que me abrazó tan fuerte… que no me atreví a decirle la verdad.  
Justo cuando la enfermera fue a contestarle, el hombre mayor que vio Justin allí dentro se le acercó para darle las gracias por no sólo haberle salvado la vida, sino también la de toda la familia. “En menudo lío me he metido” pensó mientras volvía donde estaban todos.  
Por recomendación médica, les obligaron a todos a abandonar la habitación y se quedaron en una sala de espera. Justin sentía todos esos ojos mirándole como si fuese alguien especial: un héroe. Mierda, no lo era. Les había mentido y no sabía cómo salir de ese puto embrollo. Cada vez que intentaba decir algo, le sonreían de tal manera que algo en su interior se revolvía y esa pequeña voz que siempre callaba a base de chocolate o helado, le decía que no era el momento de ser sincero. Que ellos, de algún modo, no se lo merecían.  
Y allí estaba: sentado en uno de los sofás mirando a cada uno de los miembros de la familia. Al lado de la mujer con la peluca roja estaba ese hombre mayor que vio antes y que le agradeció su heroico acto. En otro sofá estaban otros dos muchachos: uno moreno y otro castaño con gafas. Estaba bueno. Luego había otra chica, morena, la cual estaba acompañada por otra rubia, también sonriente. Por último quedaba el más risueño y llamativo de todos: un joven que supuso, sería mayor que él, con un abrigo largo y una boa de colores.  
—Bueno, dinos como conociste a Aidan, sunshine.  
¿Sunshine? ¿A qué había venido ese mote? Oh, bueno, lo mejor de todo era saber el nombre de tan apuesto hombre aunque a ver quién era el listo que les decía que todo era una farsa.  
—Ma, venga ya por favor. Deja de ponerle motes a todos los que conoces.  
—Será mejor que le dejemos tranquilo, no es momento ahora para empezar con las preguntas indiscretas, Deb.  
—Oh Vic, venga ya. Yo quiero oír su historia. Seguro que es preciosa.  
—¿Y cómo sabes que es preciosa? ¿Y si se conocieron en un callejón o en el cuarto oscuro de Babylon mientas les chupaban la…?  
—¡Vic, por favor!  
—¿Qué? ¡Es gay, por el amor de Dios! ¿No pensarás que se conocieron en una cena a la luz de las velas, verdad?  
—Oh, mierda, queréis dejar que lo cuente él. ¿Dinos, qué te gustó más de él cuando le conociste?  
—Eh… bueno… su sonrisa. Le vi, me miró, sonrió y fue amor a primera vista.  
Todos suspiraron exageradamente, o todas, más bien. Aquello no parecía tener fin.  
Cuando la hora de las visitas acabó, Justin se despidió de todos para poner rumbo a casa. Sólo quería descansar y dormir algo pero eran demasiadas las emociones vividas y el insomnio se apoderó de él. Así que se vistió de nuevo y volvió al hospital. La tranquilidad allí era absoluta, lo cual calmó aun más a Justin. Cuando entró en la habitación, pasó varios minutos observando a Aidan dormir tranquilo.  
—Bueno… sé que parecerá estúpido porque no sé si puedes oírme. Aunque la enfermera dice que sí. También te parecerá raro el que esté aquí otra vez pero creo que debo presentarme. Me llamo Justin Taylor. Y vengo a prevenirte, bueno, a avisarte de que tu familia cree que somos novios y que vamos a vivir juntos. Cosa que molaría mucho pero en realidad nunca he tenido… pareja estable, quiero decir, ligues a montones pero no tan serios como para vivir con ellos… bueno la cuestión no es esa, yo venía a decirte que no quería que pasara esto y ahora… joder, no tengo ni puta idea de qué demonios hacer. Cómo acabar con esta mentira y todo por culpa de esa enfermera. Si estuvieses despierto yo no me habría metido en este lío. Oh joder, lo siento. No quería decir eso, bueno yo… no te estoy echando la culpa, faltaría más. Es solo que… bueno, en mis planes entraban otras cosas. Ya sabes. Desde pequeño siempre me ha gustado el arte y mi idea era ser artista, tener mi propia casa y coche. Vivir bien. Bueno, no es que me esté quejando, ¿sabes? La verdad es que mi vida está bien: vivo en mi propio apartamento, tengo un gato y una televisión para mi propio disfrute. Lo cual es todo un logro. Pero… no tengo con quién compartirla. No tengo a nadie con quien reírme…  
Justin paró unos segundos. Intentando no romperse en dos ante semejante revelación. Pero no había nadie así que… ¿qué más daba?  
—¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista? Seguro que no. Más bien serás de los que ven a un ligue, se lo follan y listo. No serás de esos que piensa que quizás, con el tiempo, encontrarán a alguien que no medirá un metro noventa, tendrá veintitrés centímetros de polla y un culo de escándalo, sino alguien más… normal con el que poder compartir el resto de su vida, alguien con quien ser tú mismo. ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez de alguien con quien jamás has hablado? ¿Te has sentido tan solo… como para hablar con alguien en coma? Esto es patético… —dijo mientras se apoyaba en la cama, descansando un poco.

Varias voces le sobresaltaron. Se despertó un poco desorientado y algo incómodo. Cuando se desperezó, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en la silla con medio cuerpo apoyado en la cama de Aidan. Miró su reloj y sus alarmas saltaron: iba a llegar tarde a trabajar. Pero cuando se levantó y repuso un poco, nada más girar se encontró a toda la familia allí esperando.  
—¡Buenos días sunshine!  
—Buenos días a todos.  
—Oh, cariño, ¿has estado aquí toda la noche? Pobrecillo…  
—Sí, me quedé dormido.  
—Seguro que no miente —dijo enigmáticamente Vic.  
Justin sonrió algo forzado y comenzó a despedirse de todos pero antes de marcharse, Deb le propuso celebrar la navidad con ellos esa noche ya que no habían podido hacerlo.  
—Sería genial pero no puedo, de verdad…  
—Oh vamos, vendrá Brian —dijo Michael.  
—¡Es verdad! Aún no conoces a Brian. Seguro que le caerás genial. Ben, ¿tienes papel a mano? Escríbele la dirección, yo no me he traído hoy las gafas…  
Justin observó a Ben sacar de su chaqueta una pequeña libretita y anotar una dirección para luego dársela a Justin.  
—Oye, de veras os lo agradezco pero trabajo esta noche. No podré…  
—Tonterías. Ben, dale el bolígrafo. Sunshine, apunta ahí tu número de teléfono y dirección. Si no vienes, ya me encargaré yo de traerte por las pelotas.  
—¡Ma! Por favor, compórtate. No estamos en el Dinner.  
—¿Y qué? Tiene que venir. Brian es el único de la familia que falta por conocer. No pasará nada. Tú ven cielo, verás cómo te diviertes.  
Justin sonrió forzado y como pudo se escabulló de allí, saliendo a toda prisa. Antes de meterse en el ascensor, un enfermero le interceptó para darle los objetos personales de Aidan en una caja. Por más que intentó aclarar que no tenía nada que ver con él, desistió al ver que todo el personal del hospital se había creído semejante mentira. Y por si fuese poco, un hombre elegantemente vestido le interceptó dentro del ascensor, preguntándole si era el novio de Aidan.  
“Lo que me faltaba” pensó mientras el que se presentó como compañero de Aidan le comentaba un percance que tuvo con él jugando al baloncesto y por el cual, no paraba de disculparse. Justin quería que en ese mismo momento la tierra se abriese y lo tragase por completo. 

—Es una puta mierda, Daph —comentó Justin mientras se alejaban del puesto de perritos calientes donde habían comprado segundos antes.  
—Pues diles la verdad entonces, ¿qué problema hay?  
—Que por lo visto su madre está mala y si lo digo ahora, le dará un patatús y se morirá. No quiero cargar aun con muertes en mi conciencia. ¡Soy muy joven para ello!  
—Pues no les digas nada entonces. Mira, cuando Aidan se despierte estarán tan contentos que se olvidarán de todo y puede que hasta se alegren de que les hayas mentido.  
—Vale. Pero y si por un casual no despierta, por ejemplo. ¿Qué hago entonces?  
—Pues mejor aún, así nadie sabrá nunca que has mentido.  
—Oh no, joder, esto no está bien.  
—Justin, cuando mi madre se enteró de que me iba a vivir con Walker le salió una úlcera de estómago. Oye, no exagero, así que si le dices a… ¿cómo se llama, Debbie? Bueno pues si le dices a Debbie que no eres nadie para Aidan sino un puto impostor, le va a dar tal patatús que se morirá al momento.  
—Daphne, eres única dando ánimos.  
—Lo sé. Así que ya sabes: ponte tus mejores galas y ve a esa casa. Cena con ellos, diviértete. Lo mismo tienes suerte y hasta ese Brian está bueno.  
Justin negó mientras mordía su perrito caliente y Daph hacía lo propio con el suyo mientras iban camino a casa.  
Tras mucho meditar, Justin decidió finalmente ir a cenar a la casa de Deb. Llevó consigo una caja de bombones. Sus padres le inculcaron siempre el llevar algún detalle siempre que fuese de visita y bueno, así al menos estarían entretenidos. Solo que al llegar y bajarse del taxi, una extraña sensación le invadió. Él no debía estar ahí. Más aun viendo todo el conjunto estrafalario de adornos que cubrían tanto el tejado como el jardín de alrededor de la casa.  
—No sé qué cojones hago aquí… no debería estar aquí —se dijo mientras daba media vuelta para pedir otro taxi pero Vic apareció de la nada, sobresaltándole.  
—Al final has decidido venir, ¿eh? Eso está bien.  
—Sí. Me sabía mal por Deb.  
—No te preocupes. Oye, acompáñame un rato antes de entrar. Me gustaría fumar un poco. ¿Quieres uno? —le preguntó tendiéndole un cigarro.  
—No gracias, lo estoy dejando.  
Ambos se sentaron en las escaleras tranquilamente.  
—¿Sabías que soy el tío postizo de Aidan?  
—¿El tío postizo? No entiendo…  
—Aidan y Brian no son en realidad hijos de mi hermana Debbie. Ella los acogió cuando sus padres murieron.  
—No lo sabía pero… ¿sois sus tutores legales?  
—Oh, no. Ya eran grandecitos cuando murieron. Aidan había acabado ya su carrera y había encontrado trabajo mientras que Brian aun estaba terminando de estudiar. Creo que solo le faltaba un año…  
—Vaya… es bueno tener alguien en estas fiestas. Al menos el saber que se forma parte de algo.  
—¿Tú aun vives con tus padres?  
—Oh, no. Mis padres y mi hermana murieron en un accidente de coche. Mis tíos y demás se desentendieron completamente de mí por ser mayor de edad. Así que pasé a ser mi propio tutor. De ese modo tuve que dejar de lado mis estudios y ponerme a trabajar. Iba a entrar en PIFA pero la matrícula es desorbitada y no iba a recibir un mísero dólar así que…  
—Lo comprendo. Debbie tuvo a Michael como madre soltera. Su noviazgo no cuajó y bueno, fueron tiempos muy difíciles. Amo a mi hermana y mi sobrino con locura, así como a Brian, Aidan, Emmet, Ben y las chicas. No permitiré que nada malo les suceda ni que nadie les engañe y haga daño.  
—Yo tampoco, créeme.  
Ambos se sonrieron hasta que una voz estridente procedente de la casa les sobresaltó. La puerta se abrió de repente, apareciendo Deb por la misma.  
—¡Sunshine! Sabía que vendrías. Pero vamos, no te quedes ahí o se te congelarán las pelotas.  
Justin sonrió abiertamente, más aun cuando apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa y todos salieron a recibirle con abrazos y besos. Emmet comenzó a repartir ponche entre todos, comentando anécdotas sobre su último ligue y sus peripecias en la tienda donde trabajaba. Cenaron muchísimo, o al menos Justin se llenó cuanto pudo. Se hicieron fotos y repartieron los regalos, dejando uno para un más que sorprendido Justin. Mientras todos se alegraban por los regalos recibidos y bromeaban entre ellos, Justin envidió en cierto modo el cariño que se tenían.  
***  
Brian llegó pasada la media noche. Abrió despacio y justo cuando se disponía a ir a la habitación de huéspedes, Michael salió a su encuentro portando un vaso de leche.  
—¡Ey, Feliz Navidad!  
—Feliz Navidad —dijo Brian para luego darle un pico.  
—Shh baja la voz, Justin está durmiendo en el salón.  
—¿Justin? ¿Quién cojones es Justin? —preguntó acercándose al dintel de la puerta para ver a éste durmiendo en el sofá, completamente cubierto por una manta.  
—Es el novio de Aidan.  
—Una mierda. Ese no es el novio de Aidan.  
—Sí, lo es.  
—Imposible. Yo conozco al no… qué cojones, Aidan no tiene novios. Su último ligue era más negro que el carbón.  
—¿Entonces no le conoces? Pues Justin es su nuevo novio. Es un tío majo. A ma le encanta. Seguro que te cae bien.  
—Sí, seguro… —comentó mientras subía las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación. Lo que no sabía ni Brian ni Michael, es que Justin escuchó toda la conversación. Así, por la mañana, Justin se levantó temprano y sin hacer ruido, recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.  
—¡Buenos días!  
—¡Joder! —gritó asustado Justin mientras se giraba hacia la voz que le había hablado. Vio a un hombre muy parecido a Aidan sentado en las escaleras, tomando un café. Si no fuese porque Aidan estaba en el hospital, juraría que estaba allí mismo. —Mierda, me has asustado.  
—No era mi intención.  
—Ya… buenos días, Brian.  
Justin vio como éste alzaba una ceja, interrogativo. —No recuerdo que nos conozcamos… ¿Woody’s, Babylon?  
—No, más bien no nos hemos visto nunca… pero ya se han encargado de hablarme de ti.  
—Oh, claro. Deb… le encanta hablar de mí.  
Justin sonrió y Brian, de algún modo se sintió extraño. Ese no era para nada el tipo de hombre que a su hermano le gustaba. No, para nada. Un claxon indicó a Justin que su taxi había llegado. Se despidió rápidamente de Brian sin tiempo a más. Éste bebió de su taza lentamente. Ese Justin escondía algo.  
A la mañana siguiente decidió investigar por su cuenta. Con su Jeep, fue hacia el barrio donde vivía Justin. Sacó de su chaqueta el papel donde apuntó la dirección y comenzó a buscar el bloque de pisos. Justo cuando dio con el que buscaba, un joven moreno salió a su paso.  
—Ey, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
—Claro, porqué no.  
—Busco a Justin. Me han dicho que vive aquí. ¿Le conoces?  
—Claro, es mi novio. Vive en el 201 pero creo que no está. Iba a pedirle que me acompañase a uno de mis ensayos —comentó mientras levantaba un poco el maletín con su violín— pero no contesta. Trabaja demasiado y no me hace caso…  
—Ya, supongo… —dijo mientras se alejaba de nuevo hacia su Jeep, poniendo una mueca de asco. Un tipo curioso sin duda. Siguiendo un presentimiento, Brian puso rumbo al Loft de Aidan. Una vez entró, oyó a Justin buscar algo o al menos eso murmuraba.  
—¿Dónde demonios te has metido? Tienes que comer, vamos… he traído comida. No me hagas esto…  
Brian se metió por un pasillo diferente para pillar desprevenido a Justin, pero justo cuando fue a entrar donde estaba él, la puerta se abrió dándole de lleno en toda la cara.  
—¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento Brian.  
—Joder, menudo golpe.  
—¿Qué hacías ahí detrás? Pensaba que no había nadie.  
—¿Cómo coño has entrado aquí?  
—Pues por la puerta como todo el mundo. Tengo llave.  
—Ja. Ja. Por lo que veo vienes a menudo…  
—Claro, tengo que darle de comer al gato.  
—Venga ya, Aidan no tiene gato.  
—Sí que tiene.  
Y como si hubiese oído que le llamaban, un precioso gato persa en tonos grises y blancos apareció maullando en la cocina. Brian observó como Justin lo cogía en brazos y empezaba a hacerle carantoñas mientras le dejaba sobre la encimera junto a la lata de comida. El teléfono comenzó a sonar pero Justin hizo caso omiso. Brian, al ver que pasaba, lo cogió él y asombrado, oyó como preguntaban por Justin. Atento a sus movimientos, vio como sonreía al oír al interlocutor y luego colgaba.  
—Son del hospital. Por lo visto es común que los familiares donen sangre.  
—Te acompaño entonces —dijo Brian mientras comenzaba a trazar un plan para descubrir a Justin. Éste se tensó cuando Brian le propuso en el ascensor que fuesen en el coche de Aidan. Por más que lo intentó, Justin no consiguió convencerle de lo contrario. —Supongo que sabrás donde tiene Aidan su coche, ¿no?  
—Claro… está, aquí —dijo a la par que pulsaba el mando para abrirlo y la fortuna quiso que el coche estuviese frente a ellos.  
Cuando llegaron al hospital y los tumbaron para donar sangre, Brian comenzó a acribillar a Justin a base de preguntas personales, las cuales no pararon a pesar de llegar a la habitación de Aidan. Al ver el arsenal de preguntas que le hacía Brian, Deb, quien se encontraba allí le preguntó el por qué de tal avasallamiento.  
—Eso pregúntaselo a su novio.  
—No seas un insensible. Aidan está en coma.  
—No me refiero a éste joder, me refiero a Ian.  
—¿Ethan? —preguntó Justin para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas.  
—Sí, ese violinista de pacotilla. Seguro que toca como si matara un gato. Me dijo que erais novios.  
—Claro y que el fin del mundo llegará en 2.020. Es gilipollas, está loco.  
—Pues no lo parecía cuando lo dijo.  
—A ver, a ver —intervino Vic—. Si es su novio podrá demostrarlo, ¿no Justin?  
Justin cerró los ojos, frustrado. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido o a Deb le daría algo.  
—En fin —dijo finalmente—no pensé que tendría que llegar a esto pero… bueno… Aidan solo… solo tiene un testículo.  
—¿Qué?  
La pregunta de Brian resonó en toda la habitación mientras lo miraba furibundo. Justin se sintió encoger al ver su mirada. Jamás nadie le había mirado así. Los demás empezaron a preguntarse a coro como era eso posible. Justin seguía sintiendo la mirada de Brian clavada sobre él.  
—Fue un accidente. Estaba jugando al baloncesto con su compañero y éste llevaba un bolígrafo en el bolsillo trasero y bueno… podéis imaginaros el resto.  
—Oh Dios… —exclamó Emmet con una mueca de dolor.  
—No me lo creo. ¿Quién se atreve a comprobarlo? —preguntó Brian.  
—A mí no me mires —dijo Vic levantando las manos— ni a Deb tampoco. No sois nuestros hijos biológicos. Si fuese Michael no me importaría.  
—Por mucho que sea mi hermanastro paso de meterle la mano para tocarle, Brian.  
—Yo puedo si no os importa… —comentó Emmet con su falsa inocencia.  
—Y una mierda, lo comprobaré yo. Tus manitas lejos, Honnycut.  
Justin se hubiese reído de la cara de Brian de no ser porque ni él mismo se fiaba de lo que les había dicho. ¿Y si ese tipo le mintió? Todos saldrían pronto de dudas al ver como Brian, bufando exageradamente, se acercaba a la cama, levantaba la sábana y metía la cabeza dentro. Cuando salió, su gesto lo decía todo.  
—Jodido capullo… podía habérmelo dicho, joder. 

***  
Apenas Justin había llegado a casa tras su visita al hospital, llamaron a la puerta. Realmente estaba cansado de todo esto.  
—Vic —saludó Justin, extrañado de verle en la puerta de su casa. Tras hacerle pasar e invitarle a un café, se sentó con él en el sofá.  
—Justin, tengo algo que decirte. Y creo que no puedo demorarme más.  
Justin le miró curioso. —Bueno… tú dirás.  
—¿Recuerdas aquella noche en la que fuiste a visitar a Aidan al hospital? Escuché todo lo que le contaste. Sé toda la verdad Justin.  
—Oh mierda —dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos—. Vic, no te preocupes, se lo diré a todos mañana. No ha sido mi intención, de veras… No soy un mentiroso es sólo que esa enfermera me oyó hablar solo, pensó que era verdad y bueno… ¡la culpa es de ella!  
—Ey, tranquilo y no vayas a decir nada. Ni se te ocurra. Tu llegada ha sido lo mejor que ha podido pasarles. Mira, Aidan nunca ha sido muy familiar, lo mismo que Brian. Sólo que Brian es pura fachada. Nos quiere y mucho. Pero Aidan siempre ha ido muy a su bola y tú, de algún modo, nos has vuelto a unir. Debbie hacía tiempo que no estaba así de feliz, contenta. Y ansiosa por verte. Además, creo que a ti también te ha venido bien. Mira, sé que eres un buen chico y sabrás qué hacer.  
Justin le miró seriamente.  
—Si Aidan está tan… apartado de vosotros, ¿cómo es que consiente que seáis parte de su familia? No os unen lazos sanguíneos.  
—Hemos sido vecinos durante toda nuestra vida. Sus padres se llevaban muy bien con nosotros. Eran los mejores vecinos y amigos que hemos tenido jamás. Pero Aidan siempre ha apuntado muy lejos. Sinceramente, siempre se ha creído más de lo que es en realidad. Por eso para Deb eres su esperanza. Ella es como la mamá gallina: quiere a todos sus polluelos cerca de ella.  
—Lo imagino pero yo no pinto nada aquí.  
—Justin, tú ya formas parte de la familia. Lo quieras o no.  
Vic le dio un abrazo antes de irse que Justin agradeció en el alma. Pero apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, volvieron a llamar.  
—Joder, ¿esto no va a acabar nunca? Quiero dormir…  
Al abrir, vio esta vez a Brian en la puerta, sonriéndole. Justin le devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Ey, no te esperaba aquí.  
—Por fin doy contigo. Eres más difícil de encontrar que Wally, joder.  
Justin rió y le ofreció a Brian pasar aunque este se negó.  
—Tengo que llevar una cosa al Loft de Aidan y he pensado que como tú tienes también la llave, vengas y me ayudes a llevarlo.  
—¿Y qué es si puede saberse?  
—Un regalo que debí haberle traído por su cumpleaños pero se retrasó y como ha llegado ahora pues aprovecho para dejárselo.  
Justin asintió y bajo con él hasta su Jeep. Por el camino estuvieron comentando un poco sobre qué hacían y donde trabajaban. Justin averiguó ahí que Brian era publicista y trabajaba en Vangard, junto a Aidan, pero quería abrir su propia empresa aunque no encontraba aun las fuerzas necesarias.  
—Necesito más apoyo, más clientes. Saber que cuando abra mi propia oficina sea mínimamente rentable. No puedo arriesgarme a perderlo todo.  
Justin se limitaba a asentir. La verdad es que Brian no parecía tan fiero como le pintaban. Algo gruñón sí pero en el fondo se veía buena persona. Además de estar buenísimo. Más de una vez sus ojos le recorrieron gustosos desde el pelo hasta las botas. Sí, definitivamente Brian estaba lo que se dice: jodidamente caliente.  
Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Aidan, Justin se percató de que el portero no paraba de mirarle extrañado. Justo cuando fue a preguntar, Brian le dijo que subía al piso de su hermano para llevarle un regalo. Que estaría ausente unos días y que él se encargaba. El hombre asintió sin quitar ojo a Justin, quien se escabulló en cuanto pudo hacia el ascensor.  
Al entrar, Brian puso su regalo sobre uno de los sofás. Justin le ayudó a abrirlo, descubriendo un cuadro de arte moderno ante sus ojos.  
—Es una pasada Brian.  
—¿Te gusta? Yo no entiendo mucho de arte pero sé cuando algo me gusta. ¿Dónde podría ponerlo? —preguntó mientras cargaba con él y empezaba a mirar cada una de las paredes.  
—Em, en esa pared. No hay nada y se ve demasiado desnuda. Creo que quedaría bien. Además, le viene genial al color de la pared. Es…  
—Te apasiona el arte, ¿eh? —comentó mientras dejaba el cuadro apoyado en la pared.  
—Mucho. Iba a estudiar en PIFA pero las cosas se torcieron un poco.  
Brian ladeó la cabeza y Justin se sentó, comenzando a relatarle lo sucedido con sus padres, la venta de la casa, el hecho de tener que decir adiós a sus sueños para poder mantenerse. Mientras hablaba, Brian no le quitaba ojo de encima. Realmente tenía… algo. Sus ojos expresaban mucho más que su rostro, aunque le hacía gracia los mohines que ponía o la manera en la que gesticulaba cuando hablaba para dar más énfasis. Se perdió un rato en sus labios, pensando en cómo se sentiría besándolos. Luego apartó esa idea de su cabeza: estaba saliendo con su hermano y él no se entrometía en relación alguna. Pero un polvo no estaría mal, nada mal…  
—Y eso es todo. De vez en cuando pinto algo en casa o dibujo pero para lo máximo que da es para exposiciones en el centro de gays y lesbianas de la ciudad. No es gran cosa pero al menos saco algo.  
—Supongo que tendrás más dibujos en casa, ¿no?  
—Sí, aquí no guardo nada. Allí es donde pinto, aquí como verás… cualquiera le mancha de pintura la alfombra —dijo bromeando.  
—Al señor don pulcro… Me gustaría verlas.  
—Claro, aunque te advierto que no son gran cosa.  
Brian alzó una ceja al observar a Justin caminar hacia el ascensor. Ese contoneo estaba empezando a despertar cierto miembro de su anatomía y debería contenerse. Inspirando fuertemente, le siguió.  
Durante el camino a casa de Justin, éste no paró de hablar, cosa que le sorprendió bastante. Lejos de estar agobiado o incómodo, se sentía realmente bien al lado del rubio. Era muy inteligente y aunque gesticulaba un tanto, no parecía una reinona como Emmet. Al llegar a su piso, se toparon en el rellano con Ethan, quien les miraba desafiante.  
—¿Se puede saber quién es éste, Justin?  
Brian se mordió los labios al ver a Justin poner los ojos en blanco y bufar al mismo tiempo.  
—Nadie que te importe, Ethan. Así que déjame tranquilo.  
—No puedo permitir que metas desconocidos en tu casa. Tú y yo…  
—Ethan: no hay un tú y yo. Supéralo. Y ahora, lárgate.  
Justin abrió la puerta de su casa y cogiendo a Brian por la chaqueta, le metió dentro antes de que Ethan siguiera con su particular perorata.  
—Vaya, no se da por vencido, ¿eh?  
—Es un pesado de cojones. No es mal tipo, no me mal interpretes, pero es… demasiado egocéntrico. Y está chalado.  
—Procuraré mantenerme alejado de él entonces…  
Justin le sonrió y Brian carraspeó, apartando la mirada. Aprovechó para ojear el salón y la cocina mientras Justin iba a por su carpeta de dibujos. Algo le llamó la atención mientras se acercaba al árbol: había un caballete con un lienzo que supuso, estaría terminando de pintar.  
—Estos son algunos de mis dibujos —dijo mientras se acercaba, tendiéndole una carpeta—. Oh, ese aún no lo he terminado, pero lo haré en breve.  
Brian cogió la carpeta y se sentó. La abrió y comenzó a contemplar los dibujos, fascinado. Realmente Justin tenía muchísimo talento, más del que él presumía. —Son geniales Justin, tienes mucho talento. Eres muy bueno.  
—Gracias aunque no es para tanto —dijo ruborizándose un poco—. Habría mejorado más de ir a PIFA pero bueno, es uno de mis sueños por cumplir junto el viajar por toda Europa.  
—Seguro que lo consigues —le animó mientras se levantaba y le tendía la carpeta. Desde esa posición, si quería, podía atraerle un poco más y besarle. Sólo probar un poco, nada más. Sin embargo cuando se acercó, sintiendo pronto el aliento de Justin, le susurró que tenía que irse, que era muy tarde. Justin inspiró fuertemente y asintió. Le acompañó hasta la puerta y justo cuando cerró, salió disparado hacia la ventana. Corrió un poco la cortina para verle ir hasta el coche. Se mordió los labios. Cuando le vio marcharse en su jeep, se palpó la entrepierna. Estaba duro como una piedra.  
—Mierda… —se dijo camino al baño a darse una ducha y de paso, bajar esa terrible erección.  
***  
—Daph, estoy metido en un jodido lío.  
Ella, quien caminaba algo más adelantada que Justin, se paró a mirarle.  
—Eso ya lo sé. Oh espera, ¿aún queda más? ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?  
—Me gusta Brian.  
—¿Quién es Brian? ¿Tú no estabas enamorado de Aidan?  
—Estaba o eso creía. Demonios, para, así no hay quien hable.  
—Justin, tu vida es un puto caos.  
—Lo sé pero déjame explicarte. Brian es el hermano de Aidan, le conocí hace unos días en casa de Debbie. Por cierto, Vic, su hermano, ya sabe que no soy novio de Aidan. Vamos, que no soy nada en esa familia.  
—Mierda, ¿y qué dijo?  
—Que siguiera con la mentira pero… joder está Brian y creo que él se huele algo. Me sometió a un puto tercer grado para ver si realmente soy novio de Aidan.  
—Pues no sé Justin… espera un poco. Aidan aun no ha despertado, ¿no? Tantea el terreno y por lo que más quieras no te líes con Brian.  
—Dios y si se entera por ellos antes de que se lo diga yo, me puedo dar por muerto.  
—Eres una reina del drama.

—Te toca elegir —dijo Brian mientras colocaba bien sus cartas sobre la sábana que cubría a Aidan. A él le había dejado sus cartas boca abajo. Aprovechando que no había nadie, ojeó las tres y cogió la que le interesaba.  
—¿Sabes? Eres un capullo con suerte. Siempre te has ligado a los mejores, has montado orgías de envidia y ahora… maldito cabrón, te estás tirando a Justin. Vale, admito que me ha impresionado un poco. No es para nada tu tipo. Tú los prefieres muy morenos y con una polla bien gorda. Yo nunca le hago ascos a una polla que lo merezca pero sabes que con la piel no soy tan fetichista.  
Brian miró sus cartas y eligió una al azar, poniéndola sobre el resto sobre la cama.  
—Es muy buen tipo. Y muy inteligente. Al principio cuando le vi pensé que sería un niñato que solo buscaba tu dinero. Quizás lo haga, quién sabe pero tiene algo… es ese aire inocente que… me lo follaría. Sí, lo pondría aquí mismo a cuatro patas y Dios… pero claro, es tu novio. Eso no puede hacerse… aunque te advierto una cosa: aprovecharé un momento de debilidad y te lo quitaré. Me gusta. Mucho. Y tú… No te lo mereces.

Esa misma noche, Justin fue invitado de nuevo a cenar a casa de Deb. Durante toda la noche no pararon de bromear entre comida y comida. Brian era incapaz de dejar de mirar a Justin y éste, de vez en cuando, le correspondía. Sólo cuando ya se iba a casa, Deb les dio el alto antes de salir a la calle.  
—¿Dónde coño os creéis que vais?  
—Yo a mi casa —contestó Justin.  
—Voy a llevarle un momento, no me cuesta nada. Además, os habéis quedado sin whisky del bueno. No pienso beberme esa bazofia.  
—Ya lo sé, me refería a eso —dijo señalando el dintel de la puerta. Ambos miraron hacia arriba y vieron un ramillete de muérdago sobre sus cabezas.  
—Oh venga, por favor…  
—Es la tradición. Venga, daros aunque sea un besito. No seas aguafiestas Brian.  
Éste miró a Justin quien sonreía divertido. Sin darle tiempo de reacción, Brian le atrajo hacia él agarrándole por la nuca, besándole como si fuese a tirárselo allí mismo.  
—¡Brian! Por Dios un simple beso, no uno de tornillo.  
—¡Yo quiero uno igual! —comentó Emmet entusiasmado.  
—En tus sueños, Honnycut —dijo Brian tras soltar a Justin y empujarle hacia la salida, cerrando tras de sí. Apenas caminaron unos pasos hasta llegar al Jeep cuando Justin saltó.  
—Brian, no tenías que haber…  
—¿Hay más muérdago por aquí?  
—No —dijo Justin aguantando las ganas de reír—. Pero lo de antes… hubiese bastado con un simple roce.  
—¿No te ha gustado? —preguntó mientras abría la puerta del Jeep y se metía dentro.  
—Sí pero… nada, déjalo.  
—Entonces, todo bien.

Los días pasaron y Nochevieja llegó. Daph le propuso a Justin ir a su casa para celebrar fin de año. Ésta vez no había impedimento alguno así que compró una botella de champán en el súper. Cuando ya se arregló para ir a su casa, por las escaleras se topó con Ethan, quien acabó entendiendo de algún modo que jamás iban a ser novios. Justin le abrazó para consolarle y luego salió del edificio rumbo a casa de Daph. Brian, quien le había visto, comenzó a seguirle pero al ver que no le alcanzaba, acabó llamándole.  
—Ey, Justin.  
—Brian, ¿qué haces aquí?  
—Venía a proponerte que vinieses con la familia a celebrar fin de año pero veo que tienes planes, ¿no?  
—Oh, esto. Sí, mi amiga da una fiesta en su casa, es aquí cerca. No pude ir en Nochebuena así que le debo una.  
—¿Puedo acompañarte?  
—Como quieras pero está aquí al lado…  
—No es problema. Así ejercito un poco las piernas y pienso a donde ir.  
—Pensé que ibas a casa de Deb. O mejor aún, ¿no vas a ningún local? Hay fiestas por todos lados.  
Brian fue a contestar justo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, dando paso a un gran jolgorio. Ante ellos se presentó una chica mulata, con un vestido de lentejuelas dorado y una larga melena rizada.  
—¡Justin! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Pasad, vamos. Oh cielos, ¿este es tu novio? Está como un queso. Venga, no os quedéis en la puerta —les gritó a causa del ruido que había, desconcertando aun más a Brian, al verse literalmente acorralado por aquella chica y arrastrado por otra que lo llevaba al centro del salón. Apenas Justin dejó la botella encima de una mesa, Daphne le sirvió una copa.  
—No sabía que ibas a traer a Aidan aquí. ¡Está buenísimo!  
—No es Aidan, es Brian. ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que te conté?  
—Sí pero si no es Aidan, ¿qué hace aquí contigo? ¿Le estas poniendo ya los cuernos a tu novio? Poco tiempo has perdido Justin…  
Justin iba a contestar cuando sintió como alguien tiraba de su brazo para alejarle de allí.  
—¿Le estás poniendo los cuernos a Aidan, verdad?  
—¿Qué? Yo no le estoy poniendo los cuernos a nadie.  
—¿Y qué me dices de Ethan? Os vi antes abrazándoos y no precisamente como amigos.  
—¿Estás espiándome?  
—No estoy espiándote pero me jode que le estés poniendo los cuernos a mi hermano con otro—dijo en un tono más alto del normal, justo cuando la música había cesado. El silencio se hizo entre los que allí estaban y Justin se quiso morir. Dejó su copa encima de una mesa, cogió su abrigo, gorro y guantes y salió. Brian hizo lo mismo, intentando alcanzarle.  
—¡Justin! ¡Justin!  
—¡Qué te jodan, Brian!  
—Oye lo siento. Pero no me negarás que es todo demasiado evidente.  
—¿Evidente? —preguntó Justin encarándole—. Evidente es que me has jodido fin de año. Evidente es que me has dejado como el puto culo delante de un montón de gente a la que le importa una mierda mi vida y ahora rezo ante ellos como un cabrón. ¿Sigo?  
—Vale, la he cagado pero no me negarás que no te estabas abrazando más de la cuenta con ese jodido Ian.  
—¡Ethan, se llama Ethan! Y sólo es mi vecino, el cual ya ha entendido de una puta vez que no va a ser nada en mi vida. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto lo que haga? No eres Aidan.  
—Ojalá lo fuera —dijo, arrepintiéndose al momento.  
Justin apretó el paso en dirección a su casa seguido de Brian.  
—Deja de seguirme. O mejor aún, sígueme. Lo mismo hay alguien en la puerta esperando a que me lo folle nada más entrar.  
—No hay necesidad de ponerse así, Justin. Pero admito que no eres el tipo de Aidan. Para nada.  
—¿Ah, no? ¿Y de quien soy el tipo entonces, eh? —preguntó y al no obtener respuesta resopló—. Oh, claro. Muchas gracias. Solo soy un bonito culo respingón al que poderse follar pero con el cual no merece la pena ni compartir un puto día.  
—No digas eso Justin. Eso no es así…  
—¿Ah no? Llevas desde que nos conocemos sometiéndome a un tercer grado. Apenas nos conocemos y me tratas como si fuese alguien peligroso.  
—Y tú apenas llevas una semana con mi familia. No te tomes tantos derechos.  
—No te preocupes que no me los tomo. En cuanto Aidan se despierte, se acabará todo. Buenas noches.  
Y sin más, subió las escaleras con rapidez para meterse en casa y cerrar dando un portazo. Esta vez sí que la había cagado.  
***  
Tras la llamada, Justin tomó un taxi para ir a prisa al hospital. Vic le había dicho que fuese allí en cuanto pudiese y colgó. No sabía nada así que podía ser algo bueno o malo. Cuando llegó, se encontró con Michael en la puerta y subieron juntos en el ascensor.  
—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?  
—Aidan ya ha despertado. Verás que contento se pone cuando te vea.  
—Seguro… —dijo Justin mientras rezaba lo poco que recordaba a Dios para que no se liara más la situación.  
Cuando llegó, todos estaban allí excepto Brian, lo cual prefirió. El médico estaba también, despertando de nuevo a Aidan para comunicarle que su familia estaba allí. Cuando abrió los ojos, miró a cada uno de ellos pero al ver a Justin, frunció el ceño. —¿Quién eres tú?  
—Oh, mierda. Tiene amnesia —dijo Deb mientras Justin sonreía forzado y Aidan volvía a perder la consciencia. El médico salió para explicarles más o menos en qué consistía la amnesia selectiva. Justin quiso aprovechar ese momento para poner a todos al corriente y decir la verdad, pero un enfermero les avisó para decir que ya había vuelto a despertar. Vic cogió a Justin aparte mientras los demás volvían a la habitación para tranquilizarle.  
—Déjalo todo en mis manos. Si le sueltas ahora a Deb que todo ha sido una mentira puede que pierdas la cabeza. Yo soy su hermano y estoy más viejo. Podrá perdonarme.  
Sin embargo, cuando Justin entró de nuevo en la habitación, Vic no estaba. Todos esperaron una reacción por parte de Aidan, quien miraba a Justin curioso. Todos insistieron en que se conocían pero solo sacaron de Aidan que le era familiar. Cuando comenzaron a hacer conjeturas y a hablar más de la cuenta, el médico les dijo que se fuesen todos que tenía que descansar.  
Brian, quien llegó justo a tiempo, se ofreció a llevar a Justin a su casa. El rubio quiso negarse pero al estar la familia no quiso meter más la pata y aceptó. De camino a casa no dijeron nada. Brian le miraba de reojo y podía ver al rubio con el ceño fruncido.  
—Te mereces una disculpa por mi parte. Más bien, una gran disculpa. Siento mucho haberme comportado como lo hice el otro día y bueno… los días atrás. He sido un completo gilipollas.  
—Un poco sí que lo has sido pero bueno, nadie es perfecto. Disculpas aceptadas.  
Cuando llegaron, Brian paró el coche. Justin tardó un poco en bajar.  
—Mañana cambiarán mucho las cosas y bueno, quiero que sepas que, a pesar de lo de ayer y tal, me alegro de haberte conocido.  
—Yo también. Solo espero que os vaya bien a los dos.  
Ambos se miraron durante largo rato hasta que Justin salió del coche. De camino a casa pensó en qué tomar para poder dormir. El día siguiente iba a ser mortal. 

Brian se pasó a ver a Aidan. Parecía mucho más repuesto que días atrás.  
—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?  
—Mucho mejor, la verdad. Van a trasladarme a la segunda planta.  
—Eso es genial. Ah, oye. Te he traído esto de contrabando —susurró mientras le daba un bote de helado y una cuchara.  
—Joder Brian es mi favorito. Gracias. Dios, está delicioso —comentó tras probar una cucharada.  
—Lo sé, por eso lo he traído.  
—Oye Brian, voy a irme a vivir con Justin. Es genial. Él simplemente es… es… no sé como es.  
—Si estuviese aquí Deb diría que es un jodido encanto. Pero la verdad es que Justin es alguien con el que conectas enseguida. Tiene algo que le hace… diferente. Lo mismo te dan ganas de discutir que abrazarlo o… bueno ya lo verás.  
—No, no creo que sea eso. Es otra cosa pero da igual, ya lo averiguaré.  
Brian puso los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario. Desde luego, Aidan seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. 

Justin volvió de nuevo al hospital con las pertenencias de Aidan pero cuando fue a su habitación vio que no estaba. La enfermera, al verle, le comentó que le habían trasladado a otra planta. Nada más entrar, Aidan lo recibió con una sonrisa de ensueño.  
—¡Justin, has venido!  
—Em, sí. Venía a traerte tus cosas —dijo alzando un poco la caja con las mismas para luego dejarlas sobre una silla—. Hoy tienes mejor aspecto.  
—Me encuentro genial.  
—Me alegro. Oye tengo algo que decirte…  
—No, espera. Yo sí que tengo algo que decirte. Estoy muy arrepentido de mi vida anterior. Estar aquí me ha hecho darme cuenta de mis errores pasados y créeme, no me gusta nada lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Puede que tenga dinero, un buen trabajo pero no tengo nadie en quien confiar. Nadie que me espere al llegar a casa o con quien compartir mi tiempo libre. Sé que te lo pedí antes pero vuelvo a hacerlo: vayámonos a vivir juntos. Sé mi compañero.  
—Joder… —susurró Justin mientras sentía que las piernas le fallaban y tuvo que echar mano de una silla que allí había.

En casa, Justin se debatía entre meter algunas cosas en cajas para realmente irse a otro país. Alguno muy lejano donde nadie le conociese. ¿Cómo demonios había podido meterse en semejante lío? Y Vic, que le prometió ayudarle, no lo hizo. Por si fuera poco, Aidan pidió a su familia que organizaran una fiesta en su casa: él corría con todos los gastos pero quería que todos fuesen allí a celebrar que iban a vivir juntos.  
Y ahí estaba él, peleándose con sus cosas aun a sabiendas de que todo era una mentira. Cuando el timbre sonó, Justin salió a abrir hecho una furia.  
—Ey, yo también me alegro de verte —dijo Brian al ver lo malhumorado que estaba Justin.  
—Lo siento Brian. Es que Ethan lleva toda la tarde dándome la brasa. Ha quedado tercero en el concurso al que se presentó y no para de pedirme que le consuele. Me tiene hasta los cojones. Pero pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.  
Brian entró, observando como todo el salón antes recogido, ahora era un completo caos.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo con todo esto?  
—Preparando la mudanza…  
—Claro. Mañana es la fiesta. Toma, te he traído un regalo.  
Justin miró a Brian sacar de su chaqueta un papel perfectamente doblado. Al desdoblarlo, vio que era un vale para materiales de una de las tiendas de manualidades más caras de Pittsburgh.  
—Brian esto es… no puedo aceptarlo. Es mucho dinero.  
—Bueno, conociendo a mi hermano te pagará encantado la matrícula para estudiar en PIFA, así que pensé que sería bueno que ya tuvieras tus materiales preparados para ese momento.  
Justin miró largo rato el papel entre sus dedos. Aquello no estaba bien, de veras que no lo estaba. Miró a Brian y su expresión había cambiado. Algo en él había cambiado. Sus ojos estaban chispeantes, intensos. Había algo anhelante en su mirada.  
—Está bien. Me lo quedo. Muchas gracias.  
—Te lo mereces.  
Missy, su gata, los interrumpió con sus maullidos. Brian aprovechó entonces para marcharse pero Justin le llamó antes de que saliese por la puerta.  
—Brian. ¿Hay alguna razón o alguna excusa para que no me vaya a vivir con tu hermano?  
Brian le miró fijamente durante unos segundos y negó. Tras eso bajó las escaleras y se fue. Justin se maldijo interiormente.  
Al día siguiente por la tarde todos esperaban a Justin en el Loft de Aidan. Emmet había buscado un catering bastante decente, habían adornado toda la casa con globos y varios camareros ligeritos de ropa paseaban por allí repartiendo copas de champán y canapés. Aidan, por su estado, permanecía sentado en una silla de ruedas mientras todos le agasajaban como buenamente podían. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Justin sintió como todos le miraban y aplaudían a la vez. Se sentía tan ridículo. Todos salieron a recibirle y darle la enhorabuena pero él no correspondió a sus buenos deseos.  
—Tengo algo que deciros a todos.  
La música de repente cesó y Brian, instintivamente se tensó.  
—Mirad, tengo que confesaros algo. El día que Aidan cayó a las vías y le rescaté, hubo un malentendido. Sí, yo fui quien saltó a las vías y quien le acompañó en la ambulancia pero al llegar al hospital no me dejaban verle por no ser de la familia. Así que mentí un poco, diciendo que era novio de Aidan. Lo dije para mí mismo pero una de las enfermeras lo oyó y bueno, le faltó tiempo para decíroslo a todos.  
Debbie ahogó un jadeo y varios murmullos comenzaron a llenar el Loft.  
—No, no soy novio de Aidan. Jamás le he conocido ni hablado con él.  
—¡Lo sabía! Joder. ¿Y por qué cojones no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó Brian cabreado.  
—¡Porque no podía! Simplemente no pude. Fuisteis muy cariñosos conmigo. Me aceptasteis desde el primer momento, sin dudar. No me vi capaz de deciros nada por miedo a romper esa burbuja en la que yo también me incluía. Vosotros no lo sabéis pero llevo mucho tiempo solo, sin sentir ese calor familiar que tenéis vosotros. Solo quería un poquito para mí, nada más. Pensé que no le hacía daño a nadie pero me equivoqué. Me lo estaba haciendo a mí mismo.  
—Sunshine…  
—Sí hay alguien que me gusta y mucho. Pero ese no eres tú Aidan. Eres tú Brian. Pero no pasa nada. Ya la mentira se ha destapado y sólo me queda deciros que siempre os querré. Habéis sido una parte muy importante de mi vida y bueno, jamás os olvidaré.  
—¿Es que siempre tienes que llevarte lo que no es tuyo, Brian? —preguntó Aidan airado.  
—Vete a la mierda. Tú eres siempre el que se folla a los tíos, los engatusas para que vengan a vivir aquí contigo y luego los dejas tirados como si fuesen clínex.  
—¡Eso no es cierto!  
—¡Claro que lo es! Siempre haces lo mismo, joder.  
—Pues tú tampoco eres ningún santo, maldito capullo.  
—Que te jodan.  
—Brian es tu hermano y está convaleciente, no le hables así.  
—¿Qué no le hable así? Ha empezado él.  
Los ánimos comenzaron a caldearse y Justin, algo más aliviado, salió de allí dejándolos a todos en medio de una gran discusión. Cuando llegó a casa, dio de comer a Missy y se dio una ducha. Cenó sus cereales favoritos y se puso a ver la tele, quedándose dormido en el sofá. 

Los días pasaron y no tuvo noticias ni de la familia ni de Brian. Comenzó a pensar que todos le habían olvidado hasta que una tarde llamaron a su puerta. Llevaba su sudadera y pantalones de chándal viejos para pintar, sin preocuparse por quién podía estar al otro lado. Cuando abrió y vio a Brian, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.  
—Menudas pintas…  
—Tú también te ves bien —dijo sonriendo.  
—¿Puedo pasar?  
Justin simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dejó entrar. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta y fue al salón, sintió a Brian tirar de él, besándole acto seguido. Cuando el aire se hizo más que necesario, Justin se separó de él.  
—Wow, eso sí que es un saludo en condiciones.  
—¿Me has echado de menos?  
—Mucho…  
—Eso podemos arreglarlo ahora mismo, ¿no crees?  
Como respuesta, Justin volvió a besarle, guiándole torpemente hasta su dormitorio donde se desnudaron y dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. Aun jadeantes, Brian dejó que Justin se acomodara a su lado, aprovechando así para acariciar su espalda.  
—Mañana comemos en casa de Deb. Dice que si no vas vendrá aquí y te cortará las pelotas.  
—Oh, Dios. ¿Y qué hay de eso de llevarme hasta allí arrastrándome de ellas?  
—Pides demasiado después del numerito de la última vez.  
Justin rió, contagiando a Brian también.  
—Eh, hay algo que quiero comentarte y espero que no te lo tomes a mal.  
—¿No irás a decirme que tú también eres como él, verdad?  
—No tanto pero bueno, soy muy independiente. Quiero estar contigo pero sin ataduras. Y esto va para los dos. Vernos cuando queramos y donde queramos pero con total libertad para follar con quien queramos. Y quién sabe, quizás también te deje una copia de las llaves de mi Loft.  
—¿Tú también tienes un Loft?  
—¿Y qué pensabas, que vivía en una casucha de mala muerte? Eso no tiene nada de glamuroso.  
—Cielos, eres una reina del drama. Y ahora me dirás también que vistes solo ropa de Armani y que tienes una colección de vino selecta.  
—¿Qué hay de malo en tener buen gusto?  
—Nada solo que no estoy acostumbrado a según qué lujos.  
—Mmm pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello porque no pienso viajar en clase turista.  
—¿Viajar? ¿A dónde?  
—Pues había pensado en un tour por Europa y visitar todos los museos de arte contemporáneo. Y como viajar solo puede ser muy tedioso había pensado en llevar a alguien. Más que nada para que pueda chuparme la polla en el baño o en los aseos de cualquier restaurante.  
—Joder, es un detalle que hayas pensado en mí.  
—¿Quién mejor que tú para eso?  
Justin golpeó a Brian, quien se quejó exageradamente.  
—¿Sabes? Yo nunca me he follado a nadie en los baños de un restaurante… Podría aprovechar ese viaje para hacerlo.  
—Mmm eso estaría muy pero que muy bien.  
Justin comenzó a reír, contagiando así a Brian. Justin de algún modo había cumplido su sueño. Tendría su viaje por toda Europa con alguien quien ni de lejos, había imaginado. Una ocasión, Aidan le preguntó que cuando había empezado a gustarle su hermano Brian. Justin le contestó: “mientras dormías”.


End file.
